Lesh
Lesh is a Le-Matoran on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography At some point, Lesh became involved with Terin, traveling with him around the island after the start of the Metru Nui Civil War. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] As Lesh and Terin resided in Ga-Metru, Lesh went around exploring, hearing rumors of an attack on an oncoming ship called the "''Strider", as well as sighting Po-Matoran in the area. After he found Terin writing, he convinced the Ta-Matoran to join him in looking into the matter of Xian weapons and if the Po-Matoran would try anything. When they arrived at night, they found some Po-Matoran readying themselves for an attack. Terin recognized the lead man as Usik, a Metru Nui City Council member. Terin wondered what he was doing there, and didn't want to become involved, until the Po-Matoran attacked the innocent Ga-Matoran, killing a number of them. Thanks to Lesh, Terin finally got involved, helping the Ga-Matoran by attacking some Po-Matoran. After Terin got in trouble during the conflict, Lesh saved him with his quick actions, tackling some Po-Matoran aside. As the angered Po-Matoran tried to seek revenge for Usik's death, the Ga-Matoran that Terin rescued got the three of them to jump overboard and swim. Despite not knowing where he was at first in the water, the Ga-Matoran helped and the three got away, with her introducing herself as Hallah. The three of them moved in a southern direction, spending some time in the darkness heading for Ta-Metru as the sun started to emerge. They encountered a Ta-Matoran sentry who stopped them, until hearing the entire story. He sent the three to see General Teles, who listened to their story, learning about Usik and his involvement. He sent the three away. Hallah and Lesh spent time in the Metru while Terin wrote a part of the chronicle. An attack came from the Le-Matoran, so Hallah and Lesh rushed to join Terin, watching as a tank tore through the Metru. Teles appeared and sacrificed men to stop the attack. Teles soon met with the three again, ordering them to Onu-Metru to find his Lieutenant who could help, under threat of execution. The three took a day to reach Onu-Metru, discussing their situation along the way. Lesh and Terin revealed that they had been friends before the war, and that traveling together during it only made sense, while Hallah wanted to become a permanent addition to their group, which they agreed to, since she was now a friend. After arriving in Onu-Metru, they searched in vain for the Lieutenant whose name they did not know. They searched in vain for the day, but the day ended, so they found a place to rest. The next morning they searched again, with help from the Onu-Matoran who put them up. They soon encountered a preaching Onu-Matoran named Kohaku, who preached against the enemy army, and even against the Ta and Ga-Matoran. He spoke to the three neutrals, preaching against them, insulting all of them. Lesh took it all personally, and left with Hallah, but Terin stayed behind, enthralled by Kohaku. He listened and wrote in his chronicle about Kohaku, and about everything he was saying. In the night, the Matoran were eventually found by a group of Onu-Matoran, led by Allun, the man they sought. He interrogated them briefly and told them that he was the leader of the guerrilla group, the Submerged. He took them with him to Ko-Metru for an attack, allowing them to watch as he and his men slew a Knowledge Tower fortress and every man inside. The group escaped along with the three other Matoran. As they went through this mission, Allun revealed his ways to Terin, that he used guerrilla tactics, stating that to wound enemies was better than killing them, all for the sake of hammering away at morale, and how to fight with guerrilla tactics, desiring Teles to use these ideas. After about another month in Onu-Metru, due to suspicions on the trio, they were finally allowed to leave, and headed for the Coliseum, deciding to cut through to Ta-Metru, when they were stopped by a Po-Matoran guard. He tried to take them into custody, when he was killed by a Ta-Matoran, who took up his bowgun and directed the Matoran inside, to avoid suspicion. The three Matoran moved through camp, escorted by the enemy forces, until they met Toru, learning that he was laying siege to the Turaga and her Council, trying to get them under his control, or kill them, so that the enemy would weaken. As the Matoran were accused of being spies, they were directed and led by another Matoran, who was going to deal with them. The archer helped them, sending a signal arrow up and allowing Teles's army to come in and fight. Terin and his group got away, getting to a small room, where the enemy had some men. Terin and Lesh tackled them, while Hallah took them down with blows to the head. The three hid inside, recording events that happened in the battle, with Terin wanting to stop Toru's flight, but being reminded he wasn't a soldier. They waited, and as Teles won, left, but another tank soon emerged to attack. As the tank attacked, Teles had a soldier use a Teleportation Kanoka Disk to send the projectile launched back into the tank to bring it down. He ordered everyone away, to Po-Metru, so Terin, Lesh and Hallah followed, discussing how the war had changed the Le-Matoran from peaceful to enemies trying to build weapons of war, presumably corrupted by the Po-Matoran. Teles explained that the location they had chosen was called the Valley of Despair; a name chosen due to the heat of that specific location. He explained that they would soon get a chance to kill Toru and his upper ranks. Terin began to report on Allun about how to fight the enemies, and learned that Teles didn't actually know Allun, but had only sent an honorary title to someone who could do the job. A soldier soon tried to leave the camp, but Teles stopped him, demanding to know what he was doing. He was deserting due to the conditions, but another soldier stopped him. Teles was angered at this, and that the soldier was going to try again in one week, except with more men, if nothing happened in that time. Teles dispatched a sentry to bring Kohaku to them to make a speech to raise morale. Lesh soon found Terin after Kohaku's arrival, questioning him if Kohaku would do his job. Terin said that he was sure it would work out. After the army prepared to move out, the Soldaat mercenary unit arrived and attacked, forcing the Matoran to scatter and flee for their lives. Lesh was swept up in the soldiers and returned to Ta-Metru in the process, searching for a week for his friends, but being unsuccessful. Among the chaos of the soldiers, Teles tried to regain complete order, but soon managed to give orders and regain some control over the chaos. Lesh was threatened a few times by soldiers, but saved by others. Lesh went to Teles and questioned him. The two argued over civilians and the deaths in war, where Lesh said that the first priority should be to evacuate them, while Teles said that it was war and people died. Teles soon got news which he thought were reinforcements, but it turned out to be news of a Le-Matoran attack from two sides. Teles and Lesh, along with Teles's guards, went to the battle, where Teles gave orders and told Lesh to find an officer and have him relay some orders. Teles was then forced to flee to an unknown position with his men. Meanwhile, Lesh found an officer, who was killed right away after. Lesh hid as the men fled, and was captured by the Le-Matoran, despite being one of their people. They took him as a prisoner, believing him as an enemy as they claimed Ta-Metru. After being captured, Lesh was to be used for trading for captured Ko-Matoran soldiers and personnel in Ko-Metru, but he ended up in Po-Metru instead and was used for slave labor by his captors. He watched as the Turtle went into battle, and watched the Po-Matoran win, despite his great hopes otherwise. He was forced to work as a slave in terrible conditions as Po-Metru was lain siege to for one year. He began to dig trenches as ordered, and when the Ta and Onu-Matoran attacked, he hid. A soldier jumped into his hole before it was connected to the trench, so he attacked, killing the enemy soldier and stealing his weapon. The next people to find him were Terin and Hallah, who helped him and got him support from the Ga-Matoran medics. He explained everything that had happened to him, and was happy to be back with them. Teles ordered the trio along with an officer, Xac, to go to Le-Metru in order to find some rebels and get them to join the fight. Lesh was disguised as a soldier and the others as his prisoners. When they arrived, they got past by acting as who they were disguised as. They got through, but had problems navigating the streets, which brought pain to Lesh, having to see the evils that his home had become. They arrived at a boat house where they found the three rebels in the basement. After a brief discussion, the three headed into battle against the Soldaat who found them. The three, using their tamed Rahi to fight, won, so the others left. He and his companions went towards Ga-Metru as the Soldaat went that way, reaching the village in a few hours and first. Xac sent word out to Teles, but he wasn't leaving Po-Metru, certain that the Soldaat would attack there. Xac rallied thirty men and rough barricades up and waited. When the Soldaat neared, a Po-Matoran mixed coalition of forces arrived and spoke with them. The Soldaat continued on, and Xac spoke to the leader, Brigadier Zewn. As the Soldaat departed, Xac rallied the men and they attacked, killing nearly one hundred enemies and losing only three men, capturing the last fifty or so soldiers. During the battle, the three sat and watched in pure awe of the combat, despite being neutrals. Two days later, the group headed towards Ta-Metru, as Terin desired to see his home. As they reached a demilitarized zone, they tried to figure out how to get into Ta-Metru, so Terin ran off ahead. Before Lesh and Hallah could warn him, he was restrained and captured. Lesh and Hallah ran for help. The two found Teles and told him the situation. He reported that he was going to Ta-Metru to retake his home, and would see to it that Terin was saved. The two traveled with his army, and eventually made it, but saw the Ta-Matoran lose in battle and heard of Teles's capture. After the war ended with the Archives Massacre, Lesh began to rebuild his home, repairing the damage done and helping to restore order. Soon Hallah and Terin found Lesh, who was told Terin's story about his time in prison. The three left the Metru, but realized that their friendship born of war was gone, and they couldn't continue on as they had. Lesh returned to his home, while Hallah went to Po-Metru, and Terin returned home. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following his imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Lesh was weakened physically and lost his previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Matau, he helped construct Le-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Lesh later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Lesh, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Lesh and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Lesh is a bit of a talkative man, but a man with a good heart. He's an adventurous man who often will put himself in danger in order to entertain himself or learn about a situation. He's also a man of action as a result, throwing himself headfirst into situations that might be deadly. Lesh is very protective of his people and pride as a Le-Matoran, but hates what his people have become. When forced to work as a slave, at his breaking point, Lesh had no problems with killing an enemy soldier for his own sake, and also usually wished to die, rather than do slave labor. Mask & Tools Lesh wears an unknown Kanohi mask. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Koji